


The Ironworks Gear

by AmadeusMachina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: It is unusual for the Warrior of Light to pay a social call these days.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The workshop’s humid air slipped over the Scion as they pushed the heavy door open with one hand and strode into the lamplit workshop. Few bothered to look up from their work. Whether it was because the engineers were simply absorbed in their labors or used to passerby could not be easily ascertained. They had to admit, though, that the anonymity this gesture accorded them was a welcome change from the crowds and accolades that seemed to suddenly manifest wherever they went these days.

They were just lucky today, it seemed. Their quarry was stationed in a sturdy wooden chair examining a small glowing mechanism. While not an expert in magitek by any means, if the Warrior had to hazard a guess they would say it was probably some sort of energy core Cid was tinkering with. 

A twinge of pride flickered in their chest with this conclusion. They had in fact paid attention to some of the genius engineer’s lectures… or rants, depending on the circumstances. 

Additionally, their equipment, especially the new gear they happily bore, required them to have more than a passing familiarity with the technology. Magitek was not a mystery to them as it was to so many others in Eorzea. Most adventurers would be more than a little put-off to lay eyes upon the dry, academic, and weighty manual they had just received for maintaining their Garlond Ironworks equipment, but the primal slayer took it all in stride. 

Biggs and Wedge, who had been delicately adjusting a few bolts on a nearby contraption, chanced to glance up at their approach. Their faces broke into wide grins. At the sound of their greetings, Cid too looked up, and a similar smile appeared on his face.

“Well, if isn’t our favorite adventurer! To what do we owe the pleasure…?”

He trailed off as his gaze swept their form and took in the Ironworks brand armor they wore. Amusement lit up the Warrior’s eyes at the surprised recognition they spotted in his expression. 

What somehow they entirely failed to notice, however, was the way Cid’s attention darted back and forth between their face and some of the particularly flattering aspects of their garments. They also missed how he crossed his arms and started to pass one hand back and forth over his muscular forearm. He abruptly stopped the movement as he seemed to regain his composure, and a question rose to his lips at their presence. 

“I thought to come thank you all in person,” the hero explained. “I can safely say this is some of the most durable and stylish equipment I’ve had the good fortune to own. And I like bearing the Ironworks logo. Makes me feel like a part of the team.” A slight smile graced their features, which for them was rather expressive.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier? I’m sure the Chief would have gladly fashioned you something personal-” Biggs was cut off by a quick elbow jab from Wedge, which hit him solidly in the kneecap.

As Biggs doubled over in pain, Wedge apologized profusely, and the Warrior moved to assist, Cid couldn’t help but chuckle. He had missed this, this particular camaraderie… the Warrior had been absent for several moons now, swept up in events after defeating the Black Wolf. Even despite how rare these moments had been to begin with, they had become familiar and comforting. He had missed this. I missed them.

“You came to visit merely to flatter us?” Cid shook his head as his laughter died down. “In all seriousness, though, it’s good to see you outside of your business hours for once. Though I’m afraid I can’t say the same,” he remarked, glancing at the gadget he’d been fiddling with.

The Warrior nodded in understanding. Cid would never cease to marvel at all the ways they could use something as simple as a nod to convey messages ranging from a simple “hello” to the old classic “This sounds like a terrible plan, but I’ll follow you through the seven hells and back if it means I get some peace”.

“I’m at your disposal if you need anyth-”

“Absolutely not.” Cid cut them off quickly. “Your company is more than welcome, and while your labor normally is as well, at least for today please take it easy.”

It was the hero’s turn to look taken aback, but another nod indicated that they were willing to humor him. He sighed with relief as he sat back down to attend to his contraption.

They flopped down in the chair next to him, casually hooking one leg over the other as they leaned forward to watch him work. He could feel the intensity of their gaze sending shivers up his spine. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence, only broken by occasional small talk. Cid found his normally razor-sharp focus faltering, and the mechanism was becoming increasingly frustrating to work with.

“Cid. Would a break help?”

He looked at them with a mildly pained expression.

“Maybe lunch? Have you eaten recently?”

“Have you?” he retorted playfully, but he felt his brow furrow when he saw them stop and consider for a few moments too many.

“That depends on what your definition of “recently” is…” they responded sheepishly.

“It seems I arrived in the nick of time!” a bright voice interjected.

The small group turned to see Tataru watching them with a judgemental expression. Wedge’s face became one of pure distress.

No… specifically, she had leveled her gaze at the Warrior of Light, who almost flinched.

“I just knew you hadn’t made time to eat yet.” Tataru shook her head. “You haven’t even a reasonable excuse, given your culinary expertise…”

“Culinary expertise?” Cid turned to his companion. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Tataru strode up to the Savior of Eorzea and handed them a small note. “Here. Take this to the kitchen above Rowena’s. They’ll supply you with everything you need to make a quick meal.” The Warrior started to protest, but the Lalafell shushed them indignantly. “Everything has been paid for in advance, and the money is coming out of the Scion’s coffers, so I expect it to be put to good use.” With that, she strode out of the workshop.

“Well, I suppose I had best fetch those ingredients. Would you like to come with… maybe get something yourself?” The adventurer tilted their head inquisitively in Cid’s direction, something perhaps hopeful in their bearing. 

“Certainly!” he replied with a grin, and the two walked forth, Cid pushing open the door for them as they ventured out.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Tataru had gotten ahold of enough ingredients to make several hearty servings of a well-rounded lunch, and the adventurer quickly got to work. Their companion watched in awe as they speedily completed the task. 

Within half a bell the two were headed back into the workshop, Cid with a basket gingerly clasped in his arms. By now most of the other engineers had left the workshop, likely looking to secure victuals of their own. Biggs and Wedge had lingered behind, like as not curious about the outcome of the Warrior’s labors.

“It was a good call for you two to stay. There’s enough food here for all four of us,” Cid remarked cheerfully as he set down the basket and lifted the light fabric wrapping off the contents. Inside sat a large bowl of perfectly tossed parsnip salad and several platters of battered fish.

“Smells scrumptious!” Wedge exclaimed as Eorzea’s champion set down four sets of utensils and serving plates on the battered worktable before beginning to dole out portions.

“I’m glad you think so, though I’ll value your opinion more after you’ve actually sampled the offerings.” They continued as their tablemates began to cut into their entrees. “It seems Tataru’s been keeping an eye on my practice: I’ve prepared these two simple dishes more times than I can count. They should be some of the best examples of my cooking.”

They chose to abstain from starting their meal, instead opting to wait patiently as the others finished their first bites. 

“Flaky, but not dry… just the right amount of salt. And the vinegar’s not too overpowering. I’d say that’s what cooks get wrong the most frequently,” Wedge managed around a mouthful.

“As good as anything they serve at the Bismarck… maybe even better!” Biggs complimented them before starting to wolf down the rest of the contents of his plate.

“Well, I have been training there,” they admitted.

“Of course you have. Only the best for the best,” Cid shook his head, only mildly astounded at this newest revelation.

“The best,” Wedge repeated, a wry smirk plastered on his face. Cid flushed, pushing his hand as a brace on the table to ready a playful yet adamant retort before uttering a gasp of pain.

“Cid?!” The Warrior shifted into their standard ready stance despite the fact that they were sitting down.

“Just a splinter, but a bloody big one…” He examined the palm of his hand. Grabbing a pair of tweezers out of a nearby box, he quickly extracted the sliver of wood from it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hero get up to stand next to him. Failing to notice the effects of their heightened proximity upon his demeanor, they leaned to peer at the offending surface.

“This table wasn’t finished properly,” they announced with a grimace. “Hold on.” They rounded the table to retrieve something from the pack they always carried with them, returning with a palm sander and a small bottle of varnish.

“I repeat my earlier statement.” Cid shook his head as they completed this newest task. “Are you certain there are any tasks beyond your capabilities? It’s incredible.”

He was surprised when they ducked their head off to the side, apparently flustered. “I could ask you the very same question.”

Biggs and Wedge exchanged a look over the heads of the two painfully oblivious geniuses as they all returned to finishing their meal. The other engineers slowly began to return from their breaks.

“Actually, Cid, regarding limited expertise… I had been meaning to ask you a few things about this gear.” They began gesturing to various parts of the armor, asking questions about substitutions for maintenance and the like. When all those queries had been addressed, they had only one more issue.

“I mentioned earlier that I enjoy wearing the Ironworks logo, but the emblem is already starting to wear. You wouldn’t happen to have paints and lacquer that I could use to repair it?”

“Come now, friend, haven’t you had enough work for the day?” Cid laughed. “It’s unacceptable that something as simple as our cosmetic handiwork should fail you, let alone so quickly. Allow me.”

They acquiesced, turning so Cid could see the logo easily. He set to painting in the delicate details with the aid of several stencils and a very fine brush, attention focused in a matter of a few moments. The Warrior sat perfectly still, providing Cid with a stable surface to work on, watching the hypnotic movement of the brush with such contentment that their mood seemed to fill the rest of the room. Biggs and Wedge watched the pair, their own tasks forgotten.

After a time, Cid stopped to allow the paint to dry. He was about to ask the Warrior if they would be willing to wait for him to apply an extra coat of sealant to ensure durability, but found when he looked up that they had dozed off. Not for the first time he found himself inspecting the bags under their eyes and the heavy slump of their shoulders, and when he noticed that they were leaning precariously out of the chair he tentatively reached out to stabilize them.

They startled a bit at his touch, but after drowsily opening one eye to see who it was had disturbed them he was surprised when they simply drifted off again, given the paranoia they often exhibited when it came to vulnerability. They must be exhausted, Cid thought with concern as he absentmindedly checked the paint and swiftly finished the job.

He found himself confused when he heard Biggs and Wedge stifling… laughter? Or gasps? He wasn’t sure, but quickly connected the dots when he, as if by instinct, wrapped an arm around the Warrior as they sagged into his shoulder. He hadn’t even consciously realized they had been leaning again.

“And what exactly are you two gawping at?” Cid asked his assistants quietly, not wanting to attract any more attention than he already had. Commotion would only serve to wake up his companion, who deserved all the sleep they could get… and he didn’t want to contribute to the inevitable gossip. 

He had to admit, though, that this was a pleasant surprise. A warm surge of emotion seeped through him, starting in his chest and working its way up to his face as he looked at the adventurer. He began gently tracing circles into their arm with his thumb.

“Sorry, boss, it’s just… well, it’s nice, honestly,” Wedge murmured. “For all the time we’ve known them, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the champion of the Scions relax. Certainly not so much that you’d see them drop off to sleep against someone.”

“Not to mention most people wouldn’t make so much fuss over a tag.” Biggs gestured to the flaming gear, glistening with the fresh paint job. “I’d wager it’s important to them because it’s a symbol of you.” Biggs wagged his finger in the air to punctuate this statement. “And you look pretty happy right now, Chief,” he added, with an encouraging nod.

Cid ventured another fond look at the adventurer. “I suppose there’s no point in denying it,” he sighed, and began pondering how he could return to fixing the long-forgotten energy core with one arm occupied.


End file.
